Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disc chipper for crushing lumpy feed material, particularly wood.
Description of the Background Art
Disc chippers are generally known and are used to produce wood chips from lumpy feed material such as timber or residual wood chips in order to produce wood chips as raw material for further industrial use. A large proportion of the produced wood chips is supplied to a thermal utilization system, i.e., the wood chips are burned as renewable fuel in thermal power stations or private households. In addition, the use of the wood chips for the production of high-quality wood products such as MDF and chipboard is of interest. A prerequisite for this is that the chips thus produced meet predetermined quality features in terms of size, shape and surface texture of the wood chips.
From the German disclosure 2 031 635, a disc chipper is known with a chipping disc rotating within a housing and equipped with knives. The chipper disc is seated rotationally fixed on a shaft, which is driven by an electric motor via a reduction gear. The feed material is fed to the chipping disc over lateral chutes at an acute angle to the disc plane.
In DE 42 38 089 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,917, a disc chipper for the production of chips is described, having as a comminution unit a cutting disc with knives which rotates about a horizontal axis. The feed material is supplied to the disc in a feed angle of a maximum of 34° in order to obtain an improved chip quality.